Lonely
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: When Saavik runs away from school after being bullied, she hides away and doesnt want to be found. After Spock finds out, he requests some leave to look for her. The Enterprise's senior crew decide to look as well, and they help Saavik be less lonely
1. Runaway

**Runaway**

Saavik had a problem. Apart from all of the work she had to do, several people at her school had started to tease her. While this was nothing really new, this time they had attacked her parentage. They knew that she was not entirely Vulcan and so they called her a mudblood – or a dirty Vulcan. This had caused her to take great offence, and she was now in a running battle with four human children. When she had managed to disable the group, she ran away as fast as she could – not knowing where she would be going to. After some quick thinking, she decided to go to her special place which she knew was unable to be scanned by anything but the most powerful of sensors. She often went there when she was upset, and she felt safe there. Being half Vulcan, she had logically fitted it out with a small food heater and a food status unit. Both were powered from an old Starfleet surplus away team survival battery. She had acquired it when Starfleet had sold a lot of old equipment off, and Saavik had stayed awake for 48 hours in order to outbid anyone. She had also purchased several items from the sale, and she had set them up there as well. With regards to defence, the half Vulcan – half Romulan knew she wasn't allowed to buy or even use phasers under normal circumstances. Instead, she had constructed several small catapults which lay on a little stone outlay near the entrance of the cave. Once she was settled, she lay down on blankets that she had put there some time ago and hoped that no one would ever find her again. She could forage for food and supplies when she needed to, and Saavik thought that she could live here for the rest of her life.

#

"Bridge to Commander Spock" the voice disturbed Spock's work. The Vulcan pressed a button on his desk.

"Spock here" he replied.

"Lt Uhura here, sir. I have an incoming message from your mother"

"My mother?" Spock was a little puzzled.

"Yes, sir. It is using a diplomatic priority one code" Uhura's voice betrayed the fact she had only heard of it being used to send a Spock a message once before.

"Put it through to my quarters" Spock order, and Uhura did as she was asked.

**From: A Grayson**

**To: Spock, USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701**

**Message**

_Spock,_

_First of all, my apologies for using this code – I knew it would get to you quickly though, That was the reason that I used it._

_Saavik, the little girl you rescued and adopted from that planet, was attacked by several children who bullied her for weeks about her parentage. Today they attacked her, and she fought them before running away from school. We have of course alerted the police, but they can not find her._

_Spock – can you possibly return to Earth as soon as you can? You may have the answer to the problem. We are sending you all of the information that we have from the school's security systems, but it isn't much._

_Hoping to see you soon_

_Mummy_

**MESSAGE ENDS**

Spock frowned as he saw the ending of his mother's message. She always seemed to enjoy teasing her son about the time he called her such in the middle of a packed Vulcan assembly. After reading the message again, he began reviewing the data he had been sent, and after several hours, he pressed another button.

"Computer: locate Captain Kirk"

_Captain Kirk is on the bridge_

"Bring a turbolift car to the nearest point to my quarters, and hold it there until I arrive. This order can not be superseded"

_Acknowledged_ replied the computer. Spock rose from his chair and went to the door, and then returned to pick up one or two of the pads he had downloaded the information to. McCoy would no doubt ask for the child's medical records. He already knew the fact of her mixed heritage. He left his quarters and headed down the corridor at a slight jog. Spock boarded the turbolift which took the first officer to the bridge.

#

"All I ask for is the chance to get a high speed transport shuttle to Earth" Spock said to Kirk.

"The fastest transport shuttle will only do Warp 3" Kirk said, "It'll take you at least a good two weeks to get to Earth. If not a little more depending on the space weather. We'll take you there instead" and Spock's eyebrows went up in surprise. He had not been expecting this at all. He had assumed that Kirk would order the _Enterprise_ to the nearest port at high warp. This was something completely different though.

"I would not want to be the cause of your disobeying Starfleet orders" Spock said calmly.

"We need work doing on the main drive systems though" Kirk replied to his long time friend. "Add to that that we are scheduled to have an overall, and I think that we can take it at the San Francisco Yards" the captain added with a hint of a smile.

"Indeed"

"Besides, Scotty just recommended that it his opinion we need to return to Earth for these repairs and the overall" Kirk said.

"I was not aware that Mr Scott had submitted such a suggestion" Spock said carefully.

"I will do in about half an hour, Mr Spock" said Scotty from the engineering station. Spock's human half was struggling to get a smile on his face from the relief that he didn't have to spend time on a shuttle.

"Thank you, Captain" Spock said. He sat at his station while Kirk ordered a course set to Earth and it was plotted.

"Course plotted and laid in" Chekov said.

"Thank you, Lt" Kirk said, "Engage at Warp 7, Mr Sulu" and the _Enterprise_ turned and engaged it's mighty Warp engines and leapt forward towards Earth. McCoy came to the bridge as soon as he had finished setting a fractured bone suffered by a redshirt.

"I see we've got a new mission" McCoy said when he stepped out of the bridge.

"Spock's adopted daughter has been bullied by some kids. She's done a runner, so we're heading back to Earth so we can have our overall done. It just so happens that Spock can beam down and help in the search while we layover" Kirk said, McCoy turned to Spock who looked back at him.

"If there is anyway that I can help, then please let me know" he told him.

"There is something that you can do" Spock replied, and he handed over a pad with all of Saavik's medical data on it. McCoy nearly dropped the pad when he finished reading it.

"Something the matter, Bones?" asked Kirk, turning in his chair to see what was the matter.

"This Saavik, she isn't your typical Vulcan" McCoy replied. "Seems she is the product of some kind of fancy schmancy Vulcan-Romulan breeding. I don't know which of her parents is which, but it is some very clever work" and McCoy looked at Spock again. "I'll start reviewing the data we have on Romulans. I took the chance of doing scans of everything I could think of while I was aboard their ship a while ago" and he left the bridge to start working.

#

Saavik huddled in her little hideaway, and she shivered slightly. The heater was still not working after two hours of stripping it down and working on it. This was not such a big problem as she could always stay under the blankets. The girl understood why Spock always turned the heating up as soon as any visitors left their house next to the Vulcan Embassy. She didn't want to go there because she would get at least a 3 hour lecture off Sarek about running away from school. His policy of not attacking the bullies had turned into an agreement that she should at least know how to use violence to prevent herself from being seriously hurt. Feeling hungry, Saavik reached for some food from the status unit. While she was eating it, Saavik wondered about those who knew her. Perhaps, she though, if she stayed in her little cave awhile, everyone would forget about her, then she could come out and have a better life.

"I will do that" Saavik said to the nothingness, "I will do that"

**A/N:**

**I know I said I was working on two other things, but this popped out of my head while watching Star Treks II, III and IV. Now to explain the differances from trek timeline.**

**Spock adopted Saavik and is being schooled on Earth. While Spock is away, she lives at the Vulcan embassy. This is set after Star Trek TMP, but has the Enterprise group still on board and exploring.**

**Hope you like this little chapter - i'll do more when i can or want to.**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


	2. The Search For Saavik

**The Search For Saavik**

Kirk had the _Enterprise_ enter the drydock as soon as she could, and the crew was granted shore leave as soon as docking was complete. The senior staff left the bridge – Kirk being the last to do so – and went to their quarters. Spock picked up his already packed Starfleet duffel bag, and he headed to the transporter room. When he arrived there, he was surprised to see the entire senior staff waiting for him to arrive.

"Captain?" Spock said confused.

"We're not letting you do this on your own, Spock" McCoy said ,"We all could be spending time doing other stuff, but we want to help you. Uhura contacted your father, and he is allowing us to use the Embassy as a base of operations" and it was Kirk that took over.

"We'll settle in first, Spock, and then we'll see what new developments there are" he said, and then in two groups they boarded the transporter and beamed directly to the Vulcan embassy. When Scotty had pressed the door bell, the door opened at once and the officers got led in and shown to a large wooden panelled room which could well be a study. It had a giant sized briefing room – perfect for any maps they might use.

"Spock!" Spock and the others turned round to see that Spock's mother had arrived with Sarek close behind her.

"Mother. Father" Spock greeted them both, "These are my friends. You know Admiral Kirk and Dr McCoy. These others are Lt Commander Nyota Uhura, Lt Commander Hikaru Sulu, Lt Pavel Chekov and Commander Montgomery Scott" and Sarek held out his hand to Scotty. The engineer was surprised when he did so, as it was well known that Vulcan's didn't like to be touched in the hand. Scotty shook the Ambassador's hand before Kirk spoke up.

"We thank you for the chance to stay here" he said, "What we will need is all of the available currant information. We will need access to security tapes of the area around the school, and to look at what Saavik has been doing over the last few weeks" Sarek looked momentarily confused.

"Why should we do this. Kirk?" he asked.

"Spock told us on the way here, that Saavik can buy almost anything that she wants – excluding a phaser. Perhaps she had purchased a ticket for a Starliner bound from Earth to some far destination" Kirk replied.

"A logical assumption" Spock said.

"We'll take care of the security tapes" said Uhura and Sulu at once. Amanda told them to take one of the speeders that were parked in the garage. Scotty and Chekov went to a terminal to gain access to Saavik's most recent computer activities. The files needed a password to get in, but this didn't deter them in the slightest. The two huddled over the console and started to type in very long machine sequences.

"I wonder if Scotty will be come a machine himself" Kirk laughed.

"Under normal circumstances, I would say the odds are zero" Sarek said, and he paused before adding "Though as this is Mr Scott, I would say the odds are about even" and his eyebrow went up. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Amanda and Sarek all gathered round the table to look at a map that was projected on the screen imbedded in the surface.

"Assuming that she ran away to a quiet place and then travelled during the quiet times of the day, I would estimate that she could have walked no more then fifty miles since we received the message that brought us here" Spock said, and he drew a circle around San Francisco with the computers nearly hidden controls.

"But what if she got a flyer to the spaceport?" Amanda asked.

"She may well have got on some kind of transport" Spock said.

"I'll put a call through to the Planetary Transport division, and ask them to check records for ships leaving Earth with any 12 year old Vulcan girls on board. I'll send a picture of Saavik along so they can run a computer check against the passenger list." Kirk said.

"Most kind, Admiral" Sarek said.

"Sir" Kirk looked at the Ambassador. "We are all friends on the _Enterprise_. So if one of us needs help to do something, then we do what we can to assist"

"We'll find Saavik before the end of the week" McCoy assured the three Vulcans. "And if not, then we'll search every inch of space to bring her home safe and sound. And if that means it takes years, then we'll do it" and then he turned to see if he could help with the decoding of Saavik's computer files.

"They fight like mad" Kirk said, knowing that his first officer was next to him, "But they are close" and Kirk smiled as he started planning.

"Has something hit you, Jim?" muttered Amanda asked him quietly.

"Oh nothing like that, but this is what brings in the best of your friends" Kirk said, and then something seemed to occur to him. "What if Saavik has been kidnapped? She might have run out to calm down before coming back here. While doing that, she may have been kidnapped" and Sarek said it made logical sense.

"While we might not be able to say that has happened, it would be an error to not investigate every possible scenario" he said.

"But it will take some time to get the police to scan the entire area" Amanda said.

"True" Kirk grinned, "But I have a starship in orbit which is doing nothing. There are also seven other starships at the fleet yards nearby. If it comes to it, I have operations put them onto scanning the entire planet if it helps"

"Thank you, Admiral" Sarek said.

"Call me Jim" Kirk said.

#

As the _Enterprise_ friends worked hard, Saavik woke from her long sleep and stretched her arms and legs out. After taking care of her hygienic needs, she changed her clothes for a plain jumpsuit. Saavik paused to wonder if they had told Spock about her running away, but she knew that he would not come back to Earth just to look for her. His duty and loyalty to Admiral Kirk was higher then almost anything else. As she had no school to go to anymore, she decided to read several books that she had stored in the little cave. These were not on data pads, but actual real life paper pages. Saavik had a number of them, and it allowed her to escape from the bullying that took place at school. The girl had a sudden desire to hijack a starship and send down a volley of torpedoes on top of the school, but she resisted the urge as quickly as it had appeared in her mind. As she read the book, Saavik thought about the reason she had been forced to leave school.

_There she is – the mudblood_ the voices had started again.

_There is no reason to insult me_ Saavik said.

_We can do what we want to do_ replied the ringleader of the gang.

_I have done nothing to incur your anger. Please leave me alone_ Saavik told them, knowing full well that it wouldn't work.

_You know_ said the ringleader to the others, _I bet she doesn't even have a family. I bet that Spock guy just took her in out of pity_ and the boy shut up as Saavik's left fist crunched into his jaw, and it sent him flying backwards several feet. The others in the gang set upon her, and she did her best to fight them off and she was successful. She did however end up with a few injuries to her own body, and she ran out of the school and didn't look to see the barely moving children on the ground. All she knew was that she was going to run away to the only place no one knew about – her safe place.

#

"Jim?" McCoy's voice roused Kirk from the thinking he was doing.

"Yeah, Bones?" he asked.

"Scotty thinks he managed to break into Saavik's computer" and Kirk got up and went over to where Scotty was still manning the computer console. Chekov was in the corner sleeping where he had dropped. This made Kirk think about something.

"How long have you been here, Scotty?" he asked.

"Since we arrived, Admiral" was the reply. "I managed to get into the computer files. It was very hard to do, what with all the passwords and everything, but I've done it" and Scotty called up the files.

"Looks like someone was busy" muttered Kirk as he went through Saavik's computer records. Doing this was a breach of privacy, but Spock had allowed it as she might be in danger. "What is this 'Ebay?' never heard of it before" he added.

"It's a global computer site where people can sell their unwanted stuff. Looks like Saavik was buying quite a lot of Starfleet surplus items" McCoy said.

"Indeed" said Spock from the doorway. He crossed to where some the senior staff gathered and looked for himself at the records. "I am puzzled as to why she staggered the arrival times into every hour", and it was McCoy who came up with the answer.

"She built herself a bolt hole" he announced. Spock actually blinked and frowned before asking for an explanation.

"When people don't want to be found, they build themselves a bolt hole. They can have several days supplies or longer in the place. They can spend a long time if they have thought about it properly enough. And if I know my Vulcans, then she would have done this logically as well" McCoy said, looking at Spock as he did so.

"But how does this explain the one hour intervals between deliveries?" asked his friend.

"It means, Spock, that wherever she is, she is within half an hours travelling time of here" McCoy replied.

"Did she have access to any kind of transport?" Scotty asked.

"She was trained to use a small speeder" replied Spock, "And it has been used quite a lot recently. I went over the maintainence records for the one that Saavik uses. Apart from when my father had to use it to attend a Federation Council meting" and slightly embarrassed look passed over his normally calm face.

"What is it, Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Have you ever considered what the other members of the council would think, if they saw the Vulcan Ambassador getting out of a bright pink speeder?" Spock asked.

"Oh dear" said Kirk and McCoy at the same time.

"Well if Mr Spock gives me the speeder's id beacon, then I might be able to trace it on the traffic network" Scotty said, and Spock punched in the code from memory. They traced the beacon to a part of San Francisco where it suddenly dropped off. A little more poking around had discovered that it had been cited for speeding violations – these having been dropped when it was found to have diplomatic immunity.

"Well now we know where she was roughly, we can beam up to the _Enterprise_, and use the sensors to scan that area for Saavik. If Spock does that, then the rest of us will organise some transport for us to get there. We don't know if she has managed to make some kind of Anti Beaming Shield, so we'll take a public speeder bus" and Kirk went to a comm terminal to make the arrangements.

#

**And you can follow to the next chapter right away!**


	3. Family Tree

**Family Tree**

Saavik's Vulcan hearing alerted her to the approaching people. She estimated that there was at least four of them. She turned off all of the equipment she had, and then flattened herself to the ground of the cave. The girl crawled slowly to the mouth of the cave and picked up the first of the preloaded catapults.

"That's it over there" said one of the humans she could see. The group of four stared off in her direction, and she fired the first shot. It missed, but only by an inch or so, and the humans looked around but saw no-one near them. Picking up the second, third and forth catapults in rapid succession, Saavik made several quick fire shots, and the humans dived for cover

"Bloody hell!" cursed one of the humans, "Don't tell me she has some Photons in there as well" and there was an odd laugh.

"We did not find evidence of any purchases of that type" said a voice that was very familiar to her. Spock had come to find her, and as she thought about it, the group outside had took the chance to dash out and head for the cave.

"Spock?" asked a voice that was very tiny.

"It is I, Saavikam" Spock said.

"I am not going back to that school" Saavik said defiantly.

"No one is asking you to do anything" Spock said gently. "May we at least speak to you?" he asked, and Saavik considered it for a moment.

"Wait" she replied, and she rushed around the cave and tidied it up a bit. Then she sat out five cushions at the warmest part of the cave. "You may enter" she said, and Spock came in followed by Kirk, McCoy and Scott. They took a look at the interior of the cave, and then sat on the cushions provided.

"Nice place" McCoy said.

"I apologise that I have nothing to offer you after your journey" she said to them in Old Vulcan.

"I came unexpectedly" Spock said, amused that she considered this place her home. "There is no need to apologise" and then Saavik did something that Vulcans did not do. She rushed over and hugged him whilst sobbing her heart out. Over the next hour, she described all of the bullying – up to and including the latest incident. Kirk, McCoy and Scott looked at each other before Scott spoke.

"Do you happen to have that homework sheet with you?" asked the engineer. Saavik nodded before going to her backpack and retrieving the assignment. She sat next to Spock, but handed the pad over to Scott who looked at it several times. While all this was going on, Saavik suddenly dropped to sleep - thanks to a slipped hypospray from McCoy. Spock set her down on the ground and covered her small body with a space blanket taken from the _Enterprise_'s Emergency Survival Pods.

"Senior staff meeting" Kirk said quietly, and the four of them huddled together in the cave and discussed the situation at hand. With Saavik blissfully unaware of what was going on, the four friends discussed how to put things right.

#

The three of them sat at the front behind Saavik who was explaining her family history. She introduced them all, and explained that she was an orphan, and was taken in and raised by Spock – or _his_ family when on active duty. She said that Sarek was the Vulcan Ambassador, that Amanda was a scientist, and that Spock served with distinction in Starfleet.

"Very good" said the tall teacher. She didn't like Saavik, and sometimes let the teasing and the name calling go on unless another member of staff was around or a visitor was present. "Can you give us your family tree?" she asked the tall Vulcan girl.

"Yes, Ma'am. My family line is different to everyone else's, and that is because of my odd circumstances. But after my adoption by Spock, I have the same family line as him. It goes like this: I am the ward of Captain Spock Chi Sarek Chi Skon Chi Skolar Chi Saren Chi Soran Chi Suvan Chi Sarret Chi Sarek Chi Surak. This is my parental line. The matrilineal line is two fold. Spock Shi Amanda Shi T'Lara , T' Pau, Shi T'Pin, Shi t' Lin. Shi . T'Mara, T'Yin. T'Inna . My line is given to T'Pau by T' Amanda in honor of her house as she had no daughters. T' Amanda's line is a little different. Her parents are John Grayson and Maria Grayson, Her grandmother was Dawns Light and her grandfather Jerimiah Grayson. His father was Samuel Grayson son of Mestral Grayson and Margaret Grayson"

"Very well, Saavik" said the teacher, "You may sit down" but Saavik remained at the front. Spock and Sarek had very slight smug looks on their faces, though no one was really sure with a Vulcan. Amanda, however, was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What is it, Saavik?" asked the teacher, careful to not upset the three at the front.

"I have not yet finished my family line" Saavik said, and she turned to address the class once more. "While researching my family line, I came across some other relatives" and as if on cue there was a knock on the old style wooden door with frozen glass.

"Come in" called the teacher, and she and the rest of the class gasped as they saw who had come in.

"As I was saying, I came upon other people. My other relatives are Admiral James T Kirk, Dr Commander Lenord McCoy, Commander Hikaru Sulu, Commander Montgomery Scott, Commander Nyota Uhura, Lieutenant Pavel Chekov" and they all stood behind Saavik as Spock rose to join them as well. "I thought I had only a tiny living family, but now I know otherwise. You don't have to be related to someone to be part of their family" Saavik paused for a moment. "Thank you for your attention" and the class applauded. They were still in awe at the sudden appearance of the living legends of Starfleet. They had seen Spock a few times, but this was different entirely.

"That was a good presentation" said the teacher, and started to dismiss the class when Kirk's voice held them all in place.

"WAIT!" – they froze. "Saavik told us about the bullying that some of you have done towards her. I don't like the sound of that very much. If she tells us again, then we will come and make you work on the _Enterprise_. I am sure we can find you something to do" and the colour drained from their faces slightly at the threat.

"What the Admiral means" said Spock, "Is that anybody who '_has a go_' at my ward, will be expelled from this school, and never allowed to come back again. We accept of course, that teasing will happen. That is… acceptable"

"If not, then we put you to work on our ship" McCoy said.

"For years and years" added Sulu.

"Until you have all grown up" piped in Chekov.

"Mr Scott?" asked Uhura, "How long would it take to make that thing again?"

"The torture rack? Well Starfleet isn't like that… but an hour" Scotty said, putting every once of Scottish accent he could into his voice.

"I think the work can do for now" Kirk said, and the other put on suitably chastised looks.

"If you can't find these dishonourable children work, then they may serve ten years onboard my vessel" said a gravely voice, they all turned to see a tall Klingon standing in the doorway. He was dressed head to foot in full battle armour with it all shining from the polish.

"Kang" Kirk said, "Whatever are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was… passing" he said, "When I heard about your problem. I felt it my honour to come to the aid of a respected enemy" and Kang cocked his head.

"Well look at the time" said the teacher quickly, "You can all go a little early today. Class dismissed" and the class left the room via a door other then the one Kang was blocking.

"Are we equal, Kirk?" the Klingon asked.

"Yes, and thanks" Kirk replied, and then Kang turned and walked back all the way to the Klingon embassy on the other side of the bay.

"Well" McCoy said, "I don't think they will be bothering you anymore" and Saavik nodded.

"Now then" Amanda said, "We have a party to attend back home" and they left the school and used a public transporter to return to the Vulcan Embassy for the party in Saavik's honour.

#

It was not Precinct Commander Larson's day. One of her patrolmen had called in a report of a slightly speeding speeder that he had pulled over. When he went to see who was driving it, he was surprised and let them go.

"This is difficult" she said.

"How do you mean?" asked the patrolman.

"How?" asked Larson, "How do you explain trying to give a speeding citation to a pink speeder which contains the former Starfleet chief of staff, One Starfleet captain, four commanders, one lieutenant, the Vulcan ambassador, his wife and a 12 year old Vulcan girl in a pink speeder at 3 in the morning with Ice Cream in the hold?. How do I explain that one to the Diplomatic section?"

#

**A/N:  
**

**Well that's the second and final part of my fic, and one of my shorter ones – some of you will be glad of that!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it very much – more so the ending! Kang was a late addition to the mix, as was the last few lines. When Kang refers to being equal, equal, he refers to the episode "Day of The Dove" where Kirk saves his life (in a manner of speaking)**

**If any of you got the reference to a well known website some in this chapter then well done!**

**Well I hope you all liked this little short fic**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


End file.
